


Forgetfulness and Kisses

by boyswithbombsinnme



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyswithbombsinnme/pseuds/boyswithbombsinnme
Summary: Phil set up a little surprise for Dan, but it doesn't quite go as planned





	

"Fucking… finally…" I huffed as I reached the top of the stairs. I figured I'd get used to the everest climb to our flat eventually, but my lack of breath 4 years later seems to beg to differ.

I was forced into the outside world to buy some more dry shampoo, since I used it all up in my last minute frenzy to pack for our Australia tour. I would have ordered it online, but Phil seemed to be excited at the concept of me leaving the house for a half hour. I'd be lying if I pretended that that didn't hurt a bit, but I guess we have been up each other's asses a bit lately.

Well… not literally. That hasn't happened for a while.

"Hey! I'm back!" I called as I took my shoes off and closed the door behind me.

Silence.

I strained my ears to see if I could hear Phil watching a movie or talking on the phone. Nothing. He didn't say anything about recording a video today?

"Phil?" I called out again, trying to calm the rising panic growing in my chest.

"I'm back here!" Phil's voice called from his room after a moment.

Thank god. Why does my mind always jump to murder?

"Can you come? I want to… show you something." He added, a weird tone to his voice.

"Coming," I answered. I put the dry shampoo bottle on the table and headed over to Phil's bedroom.

The scene waiting for me on the other side of the door made my heart stop instantly. The lights were dimmed nearly all the way, the light mostly being produced by the candles sitting on nearly every surface. Scented ones, by the smell of it. All of the houseplants in the house, except the one that hangs from the ceiling, were around the bed. Phil sat on top of the bed in nothing but his knickers and a shirt, watching me excitedly.

"Are… are those your version of rose petals?" I asked, gesturing towards the plants.

"I wasn't killing flowers for the sake of romance." Phil said with a shrug. "Also, this is why you had to be out of the flat. You'd have definitely noticed me setting this up."

So he was trying to be romantic. This did seem like something he looked up how to do online, and honestly it looked more like a jungle in here than a romantic setting, but that didn't make the attempt any less sweet.

"You did this for me?" I asked. My boyfriend was amazing. No pun intended.

"No it's actually for Janice." Phil said with a very exaggerated eye roll. Our fanbase are always saying how innocent he is, and honestly I wish I could show them what a sarcastic little shit he could be.

"Shut up!" I said through a laugh, bounding over to him and pulling his face into a kiss.

Phil kisses back, his hands cupping my face. I pulled my legs up onto the bed and we kneeled there, feeling each others lips pressed together. I broke away to breathe, staying close to his face, our warm breath gentle against each other's cheeks. I felt his hands slip under my shirt and brush over my stomach and chest. I pulled my shirt off in one swift motion as he guided me onto my back and straddled my lap.

His crotch brushed against mine through fabric as he leaned over, lips ghosting over my neck. I shivered. Closed my eyes. All senses other than touch turned off, and it was like I was floating through space. Just me and Phil, with his mouth coming closer to the skin of my neck. Phil pointedly kissed right under my jawline. Without lifting them, his lips moved around, sucking and then nipping lightly. Floating through space. I'm floating through space.

Sudden cool air on the skin where his lips once were brought me back to earth. He was touching the button on my jeans and giving me a questioning look. We have mastered the art of nonverbal conversations at this point, so all i needed to do was nod and he knew to unzip the jeans and pull them down my legs. It was a bit of a struggle, because God hates me, and I silently cursed myself for choosing today to wear one of my skinniest pairs of skinny jeans. 

Once the jeans were successfully on the other side of the room, Phil placed a kiss on my new hickey and started palming me through my boxers. I was already pretty much hard, and this just sealed the deal. A strangled noise involuntarily escaped my throat that made Phil smile, bright and bashful. Suddenly wished i could do the noise on command so i could see that smile again.

"You should probably get that lube soon…" I panted out, trying to hide how close i was.

"Wow, that was subtle." He responded with a giggle. I see the sarcastic little shit was back. I never could fool him. 

"Just get the lube please." I said sharply. The man already had me making unholy noises, I'm beyond trying to maintain any sort of dignity. Besides, I could see he was hard too. There was no hiding that.

Phil looked over to the bedside table and then blinked blankly. "Lube…" He looked down at the bedcovers and fiddled with his hands, lost in thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"…Shit!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Phil doesn't curse for nothing. "What? What happened?" I asked, grabbing his arm.

"I knew I forgot something!" He was running his hands through his hair in an agitated sort of way.

"What happened?" I persisted. He wasn't being clear. My mind was still foggy.

A series of mumbling was all i got in return. "Phil, slow down." I said, trying to be soothing.

He sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I forgot it…" he whispered.

I tried to sniffle a laugh, but to no avail. "You… forgot to get lube?"

He covered his face with his hands. "A woman in the store had a small dog with her and I kept getting distracted…" He whined through his fingers.

"A dog??" I choked out through laughter that i didn't even try to cover up.

"It was a Chinese Shar Pei!" He yelled, trying to defend himself. "Stop laughing at me!" He added after a moment, pushing me over. I fell onto my back and all thoughts of sex flew from my mind as I imagined Phil in a shop completely losing his train of thought because of a Shar Pei.

"You're such a flop Phillip Lester." I mouthed more than said aloud, since all the wind was squeezed out of me. Tears streamed from my eyes as the laughter morphed into just weird hiccupy noises. 

"Shut up!" Phil squealed, punching my arm.

"You're a fucking flop and I love you." I wheezed out when I could finally stop cackling.

Phil let out a single, breathy laugh and lied down beside me. I turned my head to look at him. He gets more beautiful every day, even with his weirdness. No - especially because of his weirdness.

We stayed there for what could have been moments or hours, who knows. And even though I don't remember either of us moving, somehow I ended up holding Phil in my arms and feeling his steady breathing match up with mine. It had been such a crazy few months, and I was content to just sit like this for the rest of my life with my angel bean.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd been working on this for a little under a month, and i just wanna thank Claire for being supportive and excited about it and making me feel like i could write it
> 
> i also wanna thank Toby because they inspire me all the time for everything so yeah
> 
> any feedback would be really appreciated! <3


End file.
